Teen Titan's vs The Fearsome Five
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: The Titan's decided to take a day off from there busy superhero lives and go to the carnival, but when the Fearsome Five shows up to start trouble things quickly take a turn for the worst. Titan's line up SBxWG, TMxSF, WBxGA... three O.C's EARTH-69
1. Don't trust the Ferris Wheel

For updated history's and pictures of the OC's in Earth-69 visit... .com/wiki/Earth-69. For Wonderboy's direct link visit... .com/wiki/Wonderboy_(Earth-69), for The Marauder's visit... .com/wiki/The_Marauder_(Earth-69), and for Green Angel's visit...

.com/wiki/Green_Angel_(Earth-69) thanks and I hope you enjoy it. If anything it's worth a visit for the pictures.

Author Notes: Takes place in Earth-69 the universe created by MadrinGenisis and myself. Enjoy... Reviews are loved and welcome.

Teen Titans vs. The Fearsome Five

Cassie decided the Titans needed a day off, and since no major crimes had been committed within the last week, the Titans felt there city would be safe without them for a day. Tommy one of Titus's dearest friends invited him to the carnival in town.

Tommy and Titus grew extremely close ever since, Seth the Egyptian god of chaos tried to destroy Titus's life by pushing him towards being a villain. Tommy met Titus on the astral plane by accident and has done everything within his power to protect Titus ever since. He even participated in the final showdown between Titus and Seth. Titus couldn't imagine his life today without Tommy. He always did the sweetest gestures like offering to fly with him home after a battle just to make sure he's safe, or coming over to spend the night knowing Titus felt lonely living in a big house by himself.

Tommy almost acted like a boyfriend to him and Titus couldn't help but find himself attracted to him. His looks put male supermodels to shame with his long deep straight brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. Tommy is straight but the two share a very risque relationship because of Titus's allure. Since Titus is so attracted to Tommy the allure has a greater effect on him.

Titus chose to invite the other Titan's to the carnival to have some team bonding time. Conner, Cassie, Revan, and Starfire all agreed to come but Raven declined his invitation stating she needed to meditate.

When the Titan's arrived they were stunned by the crowd of people. Before Titus got a chance to search for Tommy he felt a hand slip around his waist, and sure enough it was him showing off his dazzling smile.

"Tommy!" Titus gave him a tight hug around his neck. "How did you find us so fast, we just got here." Tommy raised an eyebrow then tapped his head a few times. Now Titus understood. He must have used his telepathy.

"It's good to see your still in one piece." Tommy was making fun of the fact that Titus was prone to danger.

"Well I do have a guardian angel watching over me." The two friends smiled at each other.

"What's up Revan?" They shook hands as Revan greeted him back. Revan and Tommy have also become good friends through there relationship with Titus. "Is everyone ready to head inside?" The group agreed and everyone entered the carnival.

After going on a few rides and playing a few games the group naturally split into three. Conner and Cassie were walking furthest in front, with Revan and Starfire not to far behind. It was obvious to Titus that Starfire had a crush on Revan but she was involved with Nightwing, and he was pretty sure Nightwing wouldn't be okay with this.

Titus and Tommy were slowing walking, enjoying each others company. It's been a couple days since the two have been together. Titus appreciated getting to spend time with Tommy without him showing up purely to rescue him.

"So Revan and Starfire are developing a 'thing' I see." This is the first time Tommy has met Starfire, so he's never seen how Revan and her interact with each other.

"I guess you can call it a 'thing'. I call it harmless flirting. She knows she can't be with Revan, or Nightwing would have her head." Tommy laughed for a short second accidentally bumping his hand into Titus's. Nervously Titus pulled his hand away and dropped his eyes to the floor. He thought to himself how much he's always wanted to hold Tommy's strong and masculine soft hand but Titus didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Tommy held out his hand as if gesturing Titus to take it.

"It's okay. Take my hand. Friends can hold hands right?" Tommy gave Titus a welcoming smile.

"Did you read my mind?" Tommy normally didn't do that without Titus's permission. It's like a telepath's unwritten rule.

"I didn't have too. Your body language told me." Tommy eyed Titus for a moment until he finally laced his fingers in between Tommy's. Titus felt tingles shoot up his arm as there hands started to relax.

The pair continued walking checking out the different attractions making sure to stay pretty close to the rest of the group. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time enjoying the carnival but the fun was halted by a Ferris wheel exploding by the base not to far from the group of heroes.

The civilians began to scatter in a panic as the Ferris wheel slowly rocked back and forth preparing to fall over. Titus and Tommy immediately regrouped with the other Titan's in front of the Ferris wheel. Cassie immediately took charge of the situation.

"Everyone suit up and meet back here a.s.a.p." Without responding the group quickly scattered to find secluded area's to get dressed. Starfire went to change with Cassie and Connor while Revan joined Titus and Tommy behind a building.

Revan scanned the area with his Mantikai eyes one last time to make sure the coast was clear. After he gave the okay, they began there transformation.

Revan and Titus were engulfed in a plume of black smoke. Titus leapt from the smoke into a back flip and mid way red, silver, and black light surrounded his body solidifying into his gauntlets and lasso, and his red tank top with the silver Wonder Woman symbol placed vertically down his left side. The black light became his skinny jeans and slip on vans shoes. He slowly descended down into the now dispersing dark smoke revealing The Marauder fully dressed in his black and white full body spandex, with white thigh high boots and thin black mask.

Tommy generated a pair of vibrant green angelic wings using psionic energy. His eyes turned green as he materialized psionic armor around his body leaving his muscular arms exposed. The Marauder released his wings through the open slits on his back, and the trio flew back to the Ferris wheel.

They arrived at the same time Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Starfire did all fully dressed as well. The few remaining cables keeping the Ferris wheel in place snapped, causing the passengers to scream and panic. Wonder Girl once again began to take charge.

"Wonderboy, keep that Ferris wheel in place."

"No problem." Wonderboy flew to the top where a scared couple was sitting, and gently set the Ferris wheel back in place. "Don't worry, I've got you." The Ferris wheel started to fall apart, sending carts with passengers falling helplessly to the ground.

"Marauder, Green Angel! Help the bystanders!" Green Angel used is highly advanced psionic abilities to create a net catching all of the falling carts. A mother and father distracted with trying to help their son free his leg from some wreckage neglected to see one of the stilts falling from the Ferris wheel in their direction. Immediately The Marauder disappeared in a poof of black smoke, appearing next to the family in danger. In a flash he teleported them to safety before rejoining the Titan's.

"Starfire, Superboy! Melt the base back together." The pair of heroes swooped in from opposite sides of the Ferris wheel. Starfire used her star bolts while, Superboy used his heat vision to melt the base back into place. After everything was stable the Titan's helped the rest of the passengers exit the Ferris wheel safely. The team once again regrouped in front of the Ferris wheel. Superboy was the first too speak.

"Well that was random."

"What do you think was the cause of this?" Starfire directed her attention back to the Ferris wheel. Before anyone could come up with a response they heard and young girl speak with a slightly Australian accent.

"Who knew the Titan's would be attending the carnival this beautiful day." The group immediately recognized her with the exception of Green Angel. The red hair and Goth-like leather outfit with dark make up. It was Shimmer, current leader of the Fearsome Five. She stood on top of the wrecked Ferris wheel.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Wonder Girl.

"Well isn't obvious. All I want is to defeat the Teen Titan's, and here you are the one time I've ever wanted you guys to show up. I think I'll take this opportunity." She spoke with a confidence the team wasn't familiar with. Like she had a secret weapon.

"You can't be serious Shimmer. There hasn't been one time were you and your pathetic team were a problem for us." Superboy didn't sound in the least bit concerned.

"Is that so?" Shimmer dove far off the Ferris wheel landing next to the rest of her team only a few yards away from the Titan's. She stood between Mammoth the super strong and incredibly stupid brute, Jinx the whimsical sorceress, Ravager Deathstroke's daughter and current protege, and a tall muscular older looking boy none of the Titan's were familiar with. He wore a full body white spandex with deep blue shoulders stretching across his collar, dark blue gloves and boots with a belt to match.

"Who's your new reject?" Superboy's eyes began to glow bright red. Wonderboy and Wonder Girl prepared there lasso's. The Marauder materialized his sword and his eyes shifted into there Mantikai form while Starfire's hands and eyes began to shine bright green.

"Why don't I let him introduce himself?" Shimmer gestured the unfamiliar man to proceed.

The man vanished from sight and appeared in front of Superboy. In less then a second there heat vision beams were clashing and erratically radiating through the air.

Wonderboy and Wonder Girl successfully deflected the beams with there gauntlets, and Green Angel created a psionic shield around himself. The Marauder effortlessly used his sword to deflect the assault as Starfire elegantly evaded the beams.

Superboy was the first to give in and the man's beams sent him hurdling through the carnival. The Titan's watched in horror as they saw there friend get injured by this new enemy.

"I'm Omega Boy, and I'm here to take over this planet, starting with it's junior defenders." Omega Boy turned his attention to Wonderboy. Before he could prepare himself for an attack Wonderboy felt Omega Boy's powerful fist under his jaw.

Wonderboy blacked out and was sent flying helplessly through the sky. Green Angel instinctively flew at blinding speed in time to catch him. Slowly Wonderboy's vision became blurry, then clear as he looked up at Green Angel holding him tightly. Wonderboy could see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Green Angel gently rubbed Wonderboy under his chin.

"No, I think I'm still in one piece." Wonderboy shook himself off and began to float next to Green Angel. "His punch was so strong. I haven't been hit by someone with that kind of strength since my battle with Wonder Woman." Green Angel nodded understanding how serious this situation had become. "We better regroup with the other Titan's."The duo swiftly rejoined the Titan's who had all taken a fighting pose.

"You okay Wonderboy?" The Marauder was first to ask.

"He got lucky with that cheap shot, but it won't happen again." Wonderboy tied his lasso around his waist and coiled it around his biceps.

"Make that two cheap shots." Superboy flew in from behind back with the Titan's. The top left half of his shirt was burned off but he looked unharmed. With the Titan's finally back together, the Fearsome Five decided to make a move. Shimmer shouted out...

"Fearsome Five, MOVE OUT!" The five villains began to rush the teenage heroes. Wonder Girl soon after cried out...

"TITAN'S GO!" The heroes sprang into action.


	2. Omega Boy

Omega Boy once again went after Superboy and the two took there fight high into the sky. Every attack they unleashed on each other made a loud boom like a massive thunder storm overhead.

Mammoth launched after Wonder Girl and Starfire. The girls easily moved to safety keeping a short distance between themselves and there enemy. Mammoth viciously smashed his fist into the ground shattering the floor into giant pieces of rubble. The ground trembled but the girls were unaffected since the were levitating. Mammoth began to throw the rubble he created at two Titan's. Wonder Girl smashed the giant rocks Mammoth flung at her with ease, while Starfire used her starbolt's to destroy the rubble headed towards her. Starfire missed one and was struck in the chest. She yelled in pain as she spiraled to the ground.

"Starfire!" Wonder Girl wrapped Mammoth in her lasso. Puzzled he examined her lasso more closely.

"Hmm... Wonder Girl make Mammoth tell the truth?"

"Something like that." Wonder Girl let her anger take over causing her lasso to shock Mammoth. Almost instantly he was out cold. Wonder Girl retracted her lasso then went off to help Starfire.

Ravager chose The Marauder as her opponent. She rushed him with her two katana's but he easily stopped her assault with his sword. Ravager tried to over power him but The Marauder was not phased. Instead he just pushed her back with his strength. Irritated Ravager once again charged The Marauder and once again failed. He could see every muscle in her body struggle to keep her stance.

"This is pathetic." Ravagers face grew with rage.

"What did you say pretty boy?" The Marauder sliced through both of her katanna's like butter. Stunned Ravager stepped back dropping her broken swords. He then swung his blade at Ravager generating dark flames that exploded upon impact with her. Immediately she was out.

"What a shame." Knowing Ravager would no longer be a problem The Marauder left to help his fellow Titan's.

Shimmer targeted Green Angel. She began transmuting the ground underneath her into lightning and shooting it in his direction. Green Angel easily avoided the lightning barrage and kept his distance. Wonderboy told him about Shimmer, and the first thing he mentioned was her transmutation limit. She can only use her powers within a three foot radius of herself, so as long as Green Angel stayed a safe distance from her she would not be able to transmute him.

Green Angel casually dodged each one of her lightning bolts quickly frustrating her. She began to transmute the objects around her into massive amounts of fire. Instantly Green Angel's eyes began to glow while he used his psionic energy to create an orb, trapping Shimmer in her own fire. In a matter of seconds Shimmer was knocked out unable to breathe since the fire she created burned up all the air inside the small dome. Green Angel was thankful to be able to end his match quickly. After being certain Shimmer was down for the count he rejoined the others.

Jinx sent out a series of hex bolts at Wonderboy who effortlessly dodged them with his speed. As soon as Jinx got Wonderboy within her sight she tried to attack with more hex bolts, but to her surprise nothing happened. She tried once again but still nothing came out.

"What the hell? What's wrong with my powers?" Wonderboy pointed to her ankle which was tightly wrapped in his lasso. "Oh crap." He yanked her by her leg within punching range and knocked her out cold. Before Wonderboy got a chance to regroup with the other Titan's he spotted Superboy plummeting to the ground leaving a trail of smoke behind. His landing shook the entire carnival and Superboy was laying lifeless in the center of a large crater. The Titan's hurried to his side.

Superboy was in horrible condition, his body covered in injuries and his clothes nearly non-existent. Wonderboy gazed into the sky to examine Omega Boy. He was checking for any injuries Superboy might have caused but from the looks of it Omega Boy was unharmed. Wonder Girl sat by his side taking his hand.

"Connor, please talk to me. Tell me your okay." Superboy remained lifeless his chest barely moving. Wonder Girl's eyes began to water.

"You've got to be kidding. If this boy is the best you've got then taking over your planet will be a lot easier then I anticipated." Omega Boy was slowly descending from the sky with his arms crossed. "So who's next? Or would you all like to take me on at once. I'm more then up for the challenge." He menacingly smiled at the group of heroes. Everyone prepared for him to attack. Wonder Girl became very serious.

"Titus stay here and heal Conner."

"Understood!" Right away Wonderboy called on the god Serqets healing abilities, generating a silver ankh that engulfed Superboy's body in white light. Immediately his wounds began to fade.

"Everyone else, hold Omega Boy off until I can get some info on him from Robin." The Marauder, Green Angel, and Starfire all nodded then shot off into the sky after Omega boy.

Wonder Girl got in contact with Robin and sent him a scan of there knew enemy. Robin assured her he would call her back as soon as he found any information that would be useful to the team.

"Titus keep him safe. I'm going to join the fight."

"I will, be careful." Wonder Girl soared into the sky joining the other Titan's in there battle with Omega boy.

Wonderboy spent a few minutes repairing Superboy before his concentration was interrupted by Starfire's scream. He looked up in time to see her being frozen in a block of ice by Omega Boy's arctic breathe. Helplessly she began to fall but The Marauder used his black flame to quickly release her. Omega Boy caught Wonder Girl off guard with a super clap sending her crashing into the ground not to far from Wonderboy and Superboy. The three remaining heroes continued fighting while Wonder Girl got a call on her communicator.

Wonderboy continued healing Superboy while Wonder Girl relayed the information Robin gave to her to the entire team through there communicators.

"Okay listen up team, Robin's pretty sure were dealing with a Daxamite. They have all the same abilities as krpytonians under a yellow sun."

"So how do we defeat him?" The Marauder's voice was stern and sober.

"That's were you come in. Your our most efficient traveler so I need you too find some lead. It's deadly to the Daxamite species."

"Be back in three." The Marauder disappeared in a plume of black smoke and reappeared three seconds later instead of minutes like Wonder Girl assumed with a giant chunk of lead in his hand. He held the piece of lead right to Omega Boy's face but it did not effect him. A little confused The Marauder threw the lead at Omega Boy but he caught it and took a bite out of it like he was eating a fruit.

Wonder Girl was stunned. Robin couldn't be wrong so it had to be something else.

"In case your wondering why lead doesn't work on me, I took the anti-lead serum. Now I have NO WEAKNESS!" Omega Boy sinisterly laughed as he threw the remaining chunk of lead down to the ground. Starfire began to speak through her communicator.

"Do we have a plan B perhaps?"

"Yeah... We hit him until he breaks. The only way he can be harmed is if someone with equal or greater

strength strikes him. If we hit him all together we might be able to put him out." The Titan's understood.

"Titus... go help the other Titan's." Superboy was finally coming too.

"But your still not better I should h..." Superboy raised his hand signaling Wonderboy to stop.

"I'm well enough. Just fix me up when you take out that cocky $$hole." Superboy winked at Wonderboy, then turned to Wonder Girl. "Give him a good punch in the gut for me babe." Wonder Girl leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will, just stay safe. Lets go Wonderboy." The two Wonder's flew into the sky and joined there friends.

Green Angel was breathing heavily as well as The Marauder, both glazing with sweat. Starfire was in the worst condition. Her clothes were ripped and torched in various spots and her beautiful hair was beginning to friz.

"So I get to take on the rest of the team. This should be entertaining. I was getting bored." Omega Boy wasn't at all fatigued but his costume had a few slashes revealing some thin cuts. Wonderboy figured that must have been The Marauder's doing.

"Who would we be if all our enemies were bored with us." Wonder Girl signaled Starfire to make the first move. She understood, her eyes blazing green as starbolts formed around her fist.

"All right Titan's TOGETHER!" Starfire unleashed a massive barrage of starbolts on Omega Boy who just stood there confident the attack would do no harm. When the smoke from the starbolts dispersed Omega Boy found himself entangled in Wonder Girls golden lasso.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Omega Boy still didn't seem at all distressed. In a flash lightning soared from her lasso, striking him. Immediately after Wonderboy shouted out...

"CELESTIAL!" Silver fire like energy burst from his gauntlet into the shape of a bow. Wonderboy drew back his string then cried out... "ARROW!" Wonderboy's arrow struck Omega Boy right in the chest causing him to howl in pain.

Green Angel created numerous psionic daggers surrounding Omega Boy. With a single command he launched them all simultaneously into Omega Boy. He once again screeched in pain.

The Marauder then delivered the final blow with a monumental amount of dark flames exploding from his blade rocketing Omega Boy to the ground.

The Titan's gathered around his smoking body. He twitched a few times before finally passing out. The team took a breathe of relief. Thankful to have ended the battle the team helped clean up the carnival before taking the Fearsome Five to the holding cells at Titan's tower.

Titus decided to return to his house instead of the tower, and Tommy accompanied him home. The sun was beginning to set and the street lights slowly started flickering on. They flew discreetly into Titus' back yard to not be seen by any residents.

"Well... today didn't quite go as planned." Tommy almost sound ashamed about what happened like it was his fault.

"Things like this happen when your a super hero I suppose." Titus began fiddling with his fingers nervously. "You know since we didn't get to really spend the day together like we wanted... would you like to stay the night. Maybe watch a couple of bad movies?" Tommy's psionic wings dispersed and his eyes reverted to there natural soft brown color.

"That's sounds wonderful." Tommy smiled brightly at Titus and he smiled back feeling his heartbeat speed up. The two friends entered Titus' home and finally got a chance to relax. During the movie Titus fell asleep on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy gently kissed Titus on the forehead before falling asleep next to him.


End file.
